


In Love

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [545]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 30 sastiel because it's basically cannon & super amusing that cas wouldn't know what to do & Sam would think it was just normal angel awkwardness because what angel would actually want him and- awwww!!!!(Prompt #30 the ‘my new best friend’s sibling is so hot’ au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list I got this from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I don't accept prompts here no matter what, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon or not) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Cas cleared his throat, as he watched the younger of the two Winchesters move around and work.

Yes, he had been growing closer to Dean, after all, Dean had given him the nickname ‘Cas’ versus his name 'Castiel’, but the more he saw Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, the more in love he grew with him.

And love was something he never experienced in a while, especially towards a human.

And he never thought he would be  _lusting_ after the Winchester either.

Whenever he would try to pick up a conversation, Cas couldn’t find the right words, and would just leave, saying that Heaven needed him.

Sam shrugged it off, figuring that it was just because Cas was an angel, as was just going to be awkward around the two of them, which most of the time, he was.

After a hunt one night, a girl had started to flirt with Sam, all giggles and grins, at the exact moment that Cas walked in and Cas froze, seeing the display in front of him.

And then he started feeling a tiny spark of jealousy, his vessels heart racing, hands clenching and unclenching softly.

Sam turned, a small grin on his face that dropped when he saw Cas.

Cas’ eyes locked with Sam’s for a split second before Cas turned and walked out of the bar, Sam trailing close behind Cas, calling for him.

Sam caught up with Cas outside, and tried to turn the angel around, but Cas remained stoic where he stood.

“Cas? Wait, what’s going on? What is happening with you?”

“I…I don’t like it when you flirt.” Cas admitted awkwardly.

“What?”

Cas turned around slowly, looking at Sam directly in the eyes.

“I don’t like it when you flirt with others.” Cas said.

“And why’s that?”

“Because….it appears….that I have feelings for you, Sam.” Cas said, before glancing away.

“Whoa…you like me?”

“Yes. I knew that you would be a good looking character from what Dean told me, but I never thought that you’d affect me like this, Sam.” Cas said.

“Wow…umm….that’s, I….wow.”

“Sam?”

“An angel  _liking_   _me_? I’m-I’m beyond flattered. That’s…. _wow_.”

“Would you like to….spend some time together Sam?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. I would Cas. I would like that a lot.” Sam nodded.


End file.
